


Boy's Night Out

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-31
Updated: 2007-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys all have a night together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy's Night Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damos/gifts).



Bruce was still wondering which of his so-called friends had hit him with a mind controlling power or substance that he was actually doing this. He looked at the other men sitting at the table they had usurped in a darker corner of the bar, and claimed the empty chair.

"We gave you the darkest spot," Hal pointed out, a sly grin on his smart-mouth.

"Cut it out, Green Jeans," Oliver retorted, elbow digging into his best friend. He then looked at Bruce. "Leave the kid in charge?"

"Of course."

"Good for him. Left my city with the Pretty Bird."

That got a snort out of Barry. "Best handling your city's had in weeks then," the Central City native said.

"Heard from Roy?" Arthur asked, his eyes hard as he watched the flamboyant archer.

"Cut it out, Arthur. We agreed to let that stay between them," Clark mediated.

"To answer the question, yes. We spoke last week." Oliver knew he owed that to his Pretty Bird too.

There was a brief moment of silence, before Barry spoke up. "Funny. Look at how we've been running, neck and neck with the rogues, to keep things from falling apart. And yet…we've all had setbacks that darn well nearly tore us apart." He looked at each of his friends. "How do we keep going?"

The other five men looked at him with honest introspection.

"It's who we are," Bruce said.

"We have to give ourselves to the people," Arthur told them.

"It's our responsibility," Clark added.

"We live for doing right," Oliver chimed in. "Even when we do flub it so bad we'd rather crawl into a hole."

"Sometimes, its our mistakes that push us even harder," Hal admitted.

Barry thought about each of their answers, finding them all true…to a degree.

"We go on because we have each other," came the deep, sonorous voice of one they had not expected. They turned, seeing John Jones, and nodded to his wisdom.

"Pull up a chair, and let's enjoy each other then," Barry said, ordering a tall glass of milk for their gumshoe detective.


End file.
